The Luck of Monkey D Luffy
by War Geese
Summary: This is my first story. After SHs achieve their dreams, Luffy still has one more goal to achieve. However, someone got there first. Only Luffy and Ace knew about it. Ace had told his best friend in whitebeard crew to help Luffy achieve it. Cabro (Ace's friend) time travels Luffy to Romance Dawn era to give him a second chance. Read to see what happens…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER 1, PLEASE REREAD IT AS I HAVE EDITED IT.

A/N: This a Luffy x Nami story

A/N: Luffy will be OP; enemies will not be stronger as well. The rest of the Straw hats will be stronger (than canon) as well.

A/N: This is my first story. After SHs achieve their dreams, Luffy still has one more goal to achieve. However, someone got there first. Only Luffy and Ace knew about it. Ace had told his best friend in whitebeard crew to help Luffy achieve it. Cabro (Ace's friend) time travels Luffy to Romance Dawn era to give him a second chance. Read to see what happens…

I do not own One Piece. No copyright infringement intended.

Luffy looked at his idol drinking and laughing with his of pirates were seated in the bar, telling stories of their adventures and showing their battle scars while drinking copious amounts of sake. No sane parent would let their 7 year old child wander in to this pirate party but Monkey. didn't have parents to guide him and that is the reason why a certain seven year old was currently pestering one of the most dangerous men in the world.

"Let me go with you to have awesome adventures!" Shanks laughed at his friends antics.

"No, Luffy, the sea is a dangerous place; you are too weak"

"I am not weak, I am strong. My punch is like a pistol" Shanks had no doubt that with Garp's training Luffy was extremely strong for his age but most pirates aren't his age. Shanks had a feeling Luffy was gonna be someone big someday; not today though

"I can show you if you don't believe me," said Luffy. Luffy had a glint in his eye like he knew something Shanks didn't.

"Sure, go ahead" Shanks was confident he could handle Luffy's punch .

Luffy's body started twitching and he started to grow in width and height. Soon after, the 7 year old had transformed in to a 21 year old who was wearing an open red cardigan and blue jeans rolled up to his knees with a yellow sash around his waist. Luffy lashes out with a powerful, Haki infused punch that blasts Shanks in to the ground.

"What do you think; will I survive in the pirate world?'' asked Luffy. Luffy was staring at Shanks with a look that can only be described as a predator looking at his prey. It was unnerving to Shanks who had only seen the cute and cuddly side of Luffy.

'Well, even the fiercest predators are cute and adorable at birth' thought Shanks

Luffy sits down and picks up Shanks' hat. He brushes the blood from it and puts it on his head.

"Who are you? What is going on?" asked Shanks

"I am Monkey. D. Luffy and I time traveled from the future," said Luffy

"Then you should know better than to steal my hat" yelled Shanks

Shanks jumps from the floor and snatches the hat from Luffy's head.

"Give it back" growls Luffy. Shanks looks at him sideways like he is a idiot.

"It is my hat," said Shanks

"When I declared my dream to be Pirate King, you gave me that hat and told me to give it to you when I am stronger," said Luffy.

"It happens in the future," said Luffy because Shanks had no memory of doing any of that.

Shanks knew that Luffy could not lie so he gave the hat back. Shanks could not figure out why Luffy time traveled to the past. Maybe he had died and one of his nakama had time traveled him to bring back to life.

"Why did you time travel to the past?" asked Shanks

"I lost," said Luffy

"What did you lose?" asked Shanks

"A fight" After saying this, Luffy turned crimson red and the blush wasn't lost on Shanks.

"I understand," said Shanks. Makino was just plain confused.

During all this, Shanks' crew had kept quiet but now they were buzzing about what had happened. Suddenly, a large man breaks the front door and enters the bar.

"So these are the pirates we been hearing about, huh?" Mystery Man's cronies laugh at Shanks and his crew but they didn't realize that these "pussy pirates" were way out of their league.

"I am the infamous mountain bandit Higuma. I am a big shot with an 8,000 beri bounty. I do not come to pillage this bar. I just want 10 barrels of sake for me and my men. If we like the sake, we may even pay for it" said Higuma

"Sorry Sir. We are out of sake" said Makino

"So what are these pirates drinking? Apple juice?" asked Higuma

"Here have the last bottle; it's unopened" said Shanks

"One bottle isn't enough for me, much less my bandits" said Higuma

Higuma slices the bottle open and all the sake falls on Shanks. Shanks grabs a rag from the counter and begins to clean himself and the floor.

"Here clean some more, you seem to like it" said Higuma

Higuma sweeps the plate (filled with food) off the table and on top of Shanks' head. Luffy, who had stood around all this time, (to see if Shanks would do anything different this time) decided to do what every subordinate Shanks wanted to do: beat the hell out of the bandits. Luffy rises from his seat and grabs the Gomu Gomu no mi. He stuffs his mouth with it and swallows it while making hilarious faces. Luffy punches Higuma's head, resulting in Higuma flying through the wall and landing outside. Luffy lets loose a wave of Haki and all of Higuma's cronies fall down unconscious. Higuma gets up and runs to Luffy. Luffy lands a hook punch on his head, effectively ripping his head from his torso.

"You still wanna join my crew?" asked Shanks

"Yeah, but I thought you said I was too weak" teased Luffy

" I think you will live, but only time will tell" said Shanks

/

"You are doing great, Luffy; keep it up" said Shanks enthusiastically

It had been 3 days since Luffy time traveled and killed Higuma. Luffy had shown Shanks his wanted poster and said that he, the future pirate king, will fight as a red haired pirate for the next 10 years if Shanks will train in the art of the agreed.

This is why we find Luffy aboard the Red King and attempting to fight Shanks' crew.

'I must win; Shanks is assessing my strength' thought Luffy

"I won't lose!"yelled Luffy

Luffy had started to lose because most Shanks' crew members had Haki of their own which they were using to shoot Luffy with the ordinary guns they had. Luffy gave them a good size shot of Haoshoku Haki and most of them collapsed.(A/N: this is after Luffy Becomes PK so his haki is probably a lot stronger than now).

All the people of Fuusha village had surrounded the ship to watch this historic battle between monsters.

"Welcome to the crew, Luffy" said Shanks

"Shishishishi; For the next 10 years! " laughed Luffy

"Captain, we hadn't really anticipated Luffy to knock all of them out. We won't be able to leave at the scheduled time" whispered Ben

"All conscious crew members, move the knocked out people to the infirmary ward" said Shanks

And Luffy eventually became part of their crew and Shanks trained him in the art of the sword. Luffy went with them to the New World and fought shoulder to shoulder with them.(A/N: Consider this as a 10 year time skip :) )

/

Luffy leaps from the ship to the sandy beach where Makino and the others are waiting for him.

"Luffy, it's been 10 years!" yelled Makino as she pulled him in for a tight hug. Makino releases him.

"You look the same, Luffy," said Makino. There was a huge crowd around Luffy; all the people of Fuusha Village were happy to see Luffy back.

"How long do you plan on staying here to disgrace our village, pirate?" asked Woop Slap rudely, though there was no real venom in his words.

''Not long, Mayor" said Luffy. All the villagers looked at Luffy as if he was crazy.

"I was just stopping by to say hi" said Luffy.

"Sorry, I am on a tight schedule" said Luffy. Luffy leaps on to the boat that the Red Hair Pirates had given him and began to row the boat in to the open sea.

"Bye, guys" yelled Luffy from the middle of the sea. The villagers just stared behind him. The coastal sea king rose from the sea, intending to

have a rubbery snack. Unfortunately, the rubber man did not feel like being a snack. Using his Haki, he got the wild sea king to calm down.

' A sea king could really help me out; since my ship is actually a dinghy and I don't wanna reveal my powers too early' thought Luffy

'Okay, sea king, what is your name' thought Luffy to the sea king (A/N: Luffy can talk (via thoughts) to sea animals (and other things that humans cannot normally communicate with) due to a secret power that you will find out about in the future chapters)

'Kor; but how are you able to talk to me when you are a human?' replied the sea king

'That doesn't matter' said Luffy

'Kor, put the rope in your mouth' Luffy commanded. Kor put the rope in his mouth without arguing. He could feel the strength of this man and had enough primitive

instincts to know that Luffy was too strong for him to take on.

'Go to the nearest whirlpool you can sense and let go of the rope.' said Luffy

Kor swam Northeast for an hour before they reached a whirlpool.

'Kor, drop the rope' said Luffy

A/N: Vote on my poll please, it is related to this story

/A/N : To all who have favorited, reviewed this story or have put this story on your alert list, arigatou. Your actions tell more words of encouragement than I could ever hope for.

'I wonder what I can do without looking like I'm slacking off. If Alvida-sama thinks I'm being lazy, I gonna get the iron-'Coby's thoughts were disrupted as he absentmindedly bumped into a barrel that had been recently fished out off the ocean.

'Ah, a wine barrel. I could bring this and I wont look lazy. Besides, we are low on wine.' Coby, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice the three buff men walking to him until they had stopped in front of him.

" Hey Coby, whattcha got there? Wine?" asked one of the pirates.

"Yeah, and I was just about to bring it over to the ship" said Coby.

" Well, I'm thirsty and I am gonna drink it. Want some, boys?" asked the pirate who had spoken before. He appeared to the leader of the three.

Suddenly, the lid flew off and bangs against one of the pirates' chin, knocking him out. Luffy knew what he had to do and where he was. He leaped out off the barrel and punched the two pirates ( Coby not included) in face, knocking them out too.

" Hi, I'm Luffy and I am a pirate. Coby, I will explain later how I know you but I am here to help you achieve your dream" said Luffy.

"COBY, WHY IS THERE DUST OM MY SHIP? I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS. I TOLD YOU THOUSAND TIMES TO CLEAN EVERY INCH OF THIS SHIP!" yelled Alvida.

''Alvida-sama is coming!"screamed Coby as he ran for his life - that was until Luffy jabbed his foot into his privates to (painfully) stop him from running off. "Luffy- san, what are you doing? If you don't run, you'll die." Luffy calmly assessed the scene.

'Okay, so there is a few marines, the Alvida pirates and Nami over there' Luffy blushed. Suddenly, the roof cracks into a million pieces and Luffy is finally able to see Alvida, that Coby is so scared of. Luffy didn't feel like wasting time so he drew his sword and proceed to promptly slice all their heads off.

/

Luffy leaped on to one of their lifeboats and Coby obediently followed.

"Thank you for freeing me from Alvida." said Coby.

" Sure, you wanna be a marine, right?" asked Luffy

" yeah, how did you know?"said Coby

" Doesnt matter" said Luffy

" Im going to Shells town, I hear they have a marine base there" said Luffy

" You cant go there, Pirate Hunter Zoro is there; he'll slice you"said Coby with fear.

" Remeber Im strong" said Luffy. They arrive at Shell Town. Luffy runs to the marine base and Luffy grabs Coby and leaps over the wall and stands in front of Zoro.

"Hey, Roronoa Zoro, right?" asked Luffy. Zoro replies with a grunt. " I'll take that as a yes"Luffy responded.

"Who are you? And more importanly, why are you not pissing your pants: considering you are standing next to a demon and trepassing a matine base?" Asked Zoro, who remained slient all this time.

"I am Monkey. and I'm gonna be pirate king" said Luffy."What's your goal in life?"

"Hahahahaha, that green haired idiot doesn't have a goal, morons do not have goals" yelled an obnoxious voice. Luffy spins around."I'm gonna kill that guy with the bonsai tree stuck to his head" The obnoxius voice continued. Luffy identified the voice to a weird, lanky looking guy with a onion glares at them and and his marine bodyguards falll to the ground unconsious.


	2. NOTE

Stroy on hiatus


End file.
